


When Everything Goes Wrong Something Has To Go Right

by NicotinicSugarHigh



Category: Gintama
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fluff, Food Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Tentacle Play, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicotinicSugarHigh/pseuds/NicotinicSugarHigh
Summary: Hijikata sees something maybe he shouldn't have. That encounter sets off a series of events...





	1. More Than A Bad Night

Hijikata supposed that it was just his rotten luck that led him from one broken vending machine to the next. Having somehow lost the pack of cigarettes from his coat, he had no means to get his fix besides the more often than not broken machines. But really, three broken machines in a row had to be too much, right? It was punishment—it had to be. 

After walking almost another half-mile, the sight of a functioning machine almost made him cry with relief. The agitated tic between his brows smoothed a bit placated by the thought of taking a sweet smooth drag of his favorite brand.

The vending machine, lights unusually bright and almost blinding compared to the darkness of the night that had settled, sported a whopping 50 brands of premium cigarettes. 

Eagerly searching for his favorite brand, Hijikata crouched low to look at the ones on the bottom. 

He slammed his head onto the glass. 

They weren’t there. 

50 fucking brands and his wasn’t there. How the hell was that even possible? 

The crease in between his eyes returned full force. Agitation even higher than usual, he could feel his blood pressure rising. What can a guy do to get some damn cigarettes around here?

Hijikata let out a heavy sigh and pressed on one of the shiny buttons. He couldn’t be picky when the withdrawal was making him antsy. Maybe he’d tell Yamazaki to go on a cigarette run tomorrow. Wasn’t like that guy was doing anything productive anyway. Stupid racket and all. 

The Demonic Vice-Commander leaned onto a wall, with all intentions of lighting the damn cigarette even if it cost him his life. Deft fingers were on his mayo shaped lighter, so close to lighting the smoke when a scream to his right startled him into a drawing position, hand on his katana.

Hijikata cursed.

Running towards the scream as the Vice-Commander was wont to do, he skidded to a halt before a dimly lit alleyway. Prepared to confront the assailant, he almost let out a shout. His mouth was frozen agape when he saw that it was an extremely loud couple rutting like there was no tomorrow. 

The dim moonlight reflected off some silver locks and Hijikata backed out of there like a ghost was on his heels. 

Yorozuya.

His heart raced and Hijikata swore he could almost hear it beat. Of course the fucking Yorozuya would be causing trouble for him. Indecent exposure fit that samurai to a T.

Despite barely seeing the ex-Joui for less than a second the imaged was burned onto his eyelids.

Hijikata closed his eyes and the scene was vivid. The silver-haired samurai was in his standard yukata. The white swirls noticeable even in the almost darkness. The yukata disheveled even more so than usual was hanging held up by only the belt on his hips. The black undershirt revealed both arms, one of which was occupied holding steady the ass he was fucking into. His other hand was wrapped around his partner’s neck, muting the screams into little tortured gasps. 

Hijikata was bothered.

His face. Hijikata couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Not that this was an unusual occurrence, with his ugly mug and all, Hijikata thought a bit sardonically. But the silver-haired samurai looked almost blissful. Sweat-dampened bangs pushed up revealed his features more clearly.

Yorozuya’s eyes were closed but the Vice-Commander swore he saw him smirk. 

As an officer he should have stopped the whole ordeal. Public indecency and all. But with his nerves all frazzled, Hijikata couldn’t care less.

When he got back to his room at the Shinsengumi barracks, he collapsed on his futon feeling drained. Reaching into his pocket for his smokes, he gave another curse. 

His mayo lighter was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Would love to get some input on where to take this story. If you have any plot ideas you would like to see, please comment below.  
> NicotinicSugarHigh


	2. A Little Excursion

Fingers tangled in his hair gave a sharp tug. The sensation setting alight the nerves in his neck. A single breath danced on his skin like fire on oil.

Hijikata didn’t remember how he got here. His lightheadedness wasn’t helping, and neither were the lips currently peppering kisses onto his back.

Where was he? How did he get here? And who…

A sharp bite on his hip bone returned him to the events at hand. 

“Stop thinking.”

Hijikata looked down at the offending voice. Red eyes looked back. 

“What the fuck?!” Hijikata struggled from under the white-haired samurai’s hold. 

Gintoki paid no mind to the expletive. Instead he moved his hands lower over the curve of Hijikata’s ass, and spread his cheeks apart, revealing a pink and untouched hole. Hijikata stilled, unprepared. Gintoki kissed his perineum and with his tongue made a stripe up to his asshole. Hijikata couldn’t hold back a gasp. Gintoki spurred on by this sound thrust his tongue into the tight hole and sucked, swirling it and shoving it in and out. Hijikata moaned, gaze unfocused, fingers clawing at the wall in front of him. With his other hand, Gintoki started fisting his cock into full hardness. It didn’t take much. Gintoki made a noise of appreciation at the heavy weight of the thick cock in his hand. 

Hijikata couldn’t handle the double stimulation. It was too much. He felt as if he had a fever. He closed his hand around the one pumping his cock and moved it off.  
With the last of his diminishing strength he flipped around so that his back was against the wall. Panting heavily, Hijikata fisted the silver hair in front of him in attempt to keep his head away from his body. He gave Gintoki a glare that would have had other men running. Gintoki recovering from his surprise at the change in position and the hand now pulling tightly in his hair merely smirked. 

Hijikata already flustered was thrown by that smirk. It reminded him momentarily of the one from yesterday night. Yesterday…

Gintoki taking advantage of the other’s distractedness moved forwards and sucked on the tip of the cock in front of him. Hijikata shocked back into the events in front of him tightened his grip in the mess of hair. Gintoki took more of the length into his mouth and started bobbing his head. His cheeks hollowed out with exertion. Hijikata was quickly losing the strength from his body. His resistance was faltering, and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to pull Gintoki off of his dick or to shove his head further down. He had the sudden urge to fuck his face. 

And so he did.

Thrusting his hips forward Hijikata almost smiled when he heard Gintoki choke. 

Gintoki looked up at him and relaxed his throat, allowing the other to fuck it. With his eyes still on Hijikata’s, Gintoki took the onslaught without hesitation. Hijikata could feel the smugness radiating off of the other man, and this forced him to go even harder. Gintoki’s throat was spasming and tears started pooling at the edges of his eyes. The back of his throat ached. 

Hijikata was close. He could feel the edges of his orgasm pulling at him. Just a little more and he could cover the other man’s face with his cum. He wanted to make a mess all over that pretty face of his. 

His thrusts were getting sloppy and erratic. So close, just a few more thrusts…

A loud crash sounded and Hijikata jolted awake upright on his futon. 

The door to his room now broken to pieces on the floor had a huge hole in it, shot by a bazooka. 

“Ah—Hijikata-san. I thought you would be awake by now. It’s already like 10 AM. What a surprise.” 

Hijikata could only glare at the offending blond from his futon. He wanted to stab the sadist in the neck, but he couldn’t get up from his position. He was painfully hard.

“Danna and the others have come by with a request,” Okita said, “something to do with some invading alien or something.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I'm sorry for teasing. First time writing sex/an actual story.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Still looking for plot ideas, keep them coming~  
> 
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh


	3. Baby, You Can Light My Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interaction between the two. Some smut next chapter (probably).

“…And that’s why we need your help,” Shinpachi explained, looking quite satisfied that he was able to get through a long explanation without anyone interrupting him, despite his character being that of a Straight Man™. The Vice-Commander glanced over the young boy’s shoulder to see that absolutely no one was paying attention. The Yato girl currently had Sougo in a chokehold on the floor, Kondou was nowhere to be seen, and Yorozuya was sleeping with the latest edition of Jump over his face. 

Shinpachi looked at him expectantly.

Hijikata felt a little bad, seeing as he too was a Straight Man™. He agreed to help with the alien, unwilling to show that he, like the rest of them, didn’t pay attention to the briefing. From what Hijikata gathered, the mission was to eliminate the alien by all means. He didn’t see why the trio couldn’t handle the case themselves, but that was probably a miss on his part. 

Hijikata was otherwise distracted by the presence of a certain silver-haired samurai, thanks to his god-forsaken nightmare this morning. Said samurai sneezed awake covering his Jump in snot. Blearily, he wiped the snot onto the white floor pillow he was on. Hijikata grimaced.

The untamable mop of hair was even more disheveled than usual. A brief flash of the aforementioned nightmare appeared in his vision—His tight grip in the silver locks as he pounded into that perfect mouth of his— and a light dust of pink settled on his cheeks. 

He vividly remembered wanting to “make a mess all over that pretty face.” He frowned. The Yorozuya’s face was anything but pretty. With another glance at the samurai, Hijikata speculated that the guy was only average, his otherwise decent features outshadowed by the dead fish eyes that dominated his face. Said dead fish eyes were currently looking at him.

Shit. Hijikata didn’t know how long he had been staring, ranting to himself about how not pretty the other man’s face was.

Hijikata quickly glanced away, but couldn’t stop the comparison that bloomed in his mind. Compared to the dead fish eyes, the eyes that stared up at him in his dream was bright, searing, penetrative. Would he look like that in person? He scowled. Now he was waxing poetic? 

“Are you alright, Hijikata-san?” Shinpachi asked, noticing the rising blush on his cheeks. “Do you have a fever or something?”

Hijikata positively glowered.

The Vice-Commander gave a curt excuse and exited the room to the patio, wanting nothing but a smoke to clear his head. 

It was nearing 11 AM, the clouds of the early morning giving way to sunny rays of light. It was going to be a hot afternoon. Hijikata had missed breakfast, not that he currently had much of an appetite. 

He took out the pack of cigarettes he had bought yesterday and placed one into his mouth. Reaching into his other pocket, only to grasp at lint, he remembered that he had lost his favorite lighter yesterday. 

He sighed leaning back onto the thin walls. He closed his eyes. 

Mildly biting on the cigarette to keep it in place, a habit Hijikata didn’t know he had but found comfort in, he felt the stress leaving his body.

The click of a lighter brought him back into his senses. The drag of smoke put his body into a deeper state of calm. He was finally relaxed. 

He opened his eyes intending to thank whoever spared a light, but froze upon seeing who it was.

Gintoki was giving him an indecipherable look which was quickly replaced by a shit-eating grin typical of the sadist. 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“Don’t know if I can say the same.”

“Now don’t be like that. I just lit your cig for you, Oogushi-kun.” The nickname drawled out in a rather sing-song voice.

“Don’t call me that, Yorozuya. It’s not my name.”

“Well “Yorozuya” isn’t my name either. It’s Gintoki, but you can call me Gintoki-sama—” Gintoki was cut off dodging the first aimed for his face. 

Hijikata no longer calmed by the cigarette in his mouth got even more agitated when his punch narrowly missed. He threw another punch but this one also missed. Gintoki didn’t seem to put very much effort. He scowled, spitting the butt out, and licked his dry lips. The action caught Gintoki’s eyes, and suddenly Gintoki had him backed against the wall.

“You should know better than to tempt me.” Gintoki slammed his hand onto the wall besides Hijikata’s face, his other hand harshly gripping Hijikata’s white cravat.

“What are you-“

A very familiar mayonnaise lighter fell from Gintoki’s yukata at the action. Hijikata stilled. It felt like time slowed, giving him a montage of the lighter. Anger at being slammed against the wall gave way to overwhelming confusion.

“Why do you have my-“

A hesitant knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Uh…is this a bad time?” Kondou stuck his head out the door from inside. “We’ve just had a reported sighting of the alien and thought that you guys uh… that you guys would want to know.”

Hijikata shoved Gintoki roughly and picked up the lighter on the floor on his way back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The comments really keep me writing~
> 
> Next chapter will have some Gintoki POV and smut... but maybe not quite what you're expecting.
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh


	4. The One Time You Don't Pay Attention Is The One Time It Really Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Please enjoy.

Gintoki, already briefed about the alien situation felt no need to listen to it again. Shinpachi was currently pleading with Hijikata to take the case, and honestly he was quite surprised that the Demon Vice-Commander took it up so easily. There were reports that the alien took its prey based on age, preferring men and women in their late 20’s, and only appeared visible to people in that age range. The reason that Kagura and Shinpachi couldn’t help was because they couldn’t even _see_ the monster, and they couldn’t ask civilians for help. Not to mention the monster’s blood-lust and allure. Kondou was also the right age, but stated that he’d prefer handling the evacuation.

The plan was for one of them to distract the monster, both of them being the right age, and for the other to attack it. Gintoki couldn’t do it alone because the chances of falling under its allure were too high.

It wasn’t the most thought out plan, but he figured he’d work it out along the way.

Resting his eyes under his Jump, a sneeze made him shoot upright into a sitting position.

He felt a set of eyes on him, the owner probably about to reprimand him for vandalizing Shinsengumi property. He looked at the Vice-Commander, who was looking right at him, but didn’t seem to be seeing him. Guess someone as anal as the Vice-Commander spaces out sometimes too, huh. Hijikata frowned. Gintoki freaked out. Holy shit, can this guy read minds? _Hello, helloo, Oogushi-kun, can you hear me? Say something to me if you can. Make a face, anything!_ Hijikata glanced away.

Gintoki frowned. Guess not then, mind-reading is too evil for the Vice-Commander anyway.

Shinpachi said something that he couldn’t hear, and the mayo addict left the room in a rush.

Wondering where he was headed, Gintoki asked Shinpachi, who said something about a smoke. He fingered the mayo lighter thoughtfully. He needed to give the other guy his lighter back. He found it in front of an alleyway yesterday night after one of his nights out. No one else had a personalized mayonnaise lighter so he figured it would be the nicotine addict’s. Gintoki shivered. Who else had such disgusting taste? Nicotine and mayo? Yuck. Strawberry parfaits, chocolate parfaits, sweet red bean, cake… now that was much better. Maybe after the returning his lighter, he’d get the other man to buy him some sweets.

He walked out onto the front porch to find Hijikata with his eyes closed, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. A wind chime lightly clanged accompanying the sound of rustling leaves in the wind.

Gintoki didn’t really know how to announce his presence. He fully expected the other man to have noticed him by now. Hijikata looked too peaceful to interrupt. He stood there for a good while just staring at the boyish features of one Hijikata Toushirou. Gintoki thought that the other man looked rather like a bishounen in those shoujo manga. He had a niggling urge to see those gunmetal blue eyes. Hijikata lightly bit his cigarette, and Gintoki was captivated. He did it again, and it looked almost as if he had a lollipop stick in his mouth, with the way he was rotating the thing. Gintoki wondered if the other man had an oral fixation. He almost giggled thinking about what other things Hijikata would be orally fixated on.

The sudden urge to replace the cigarette in his mouth with his lips overwhelmed him. He unsteadily lit the cigarette instead, and put the lighter back into his sleeve.

Gunmetal blue eyes greeted him. Without the lines of anger or stress on his face, his eyes shone brightly and they were devastatingly clear. Gintoki thought they were... _beautiful_. He was speechless. Too quickly, brows scrunched up and the sight was gone. Pity… Though the light blush that covered the other man’s face caused him to grin.

They talked for a bit, and Gintoki enjoyed teasing the other man. Hijikata threw a fist at him so maybe he didn’t appreciate it.

Hijikata licked his lips, and the next thing Gintoki registered was having the Vice-Commander against the wall. He really wanted to kiss him, to see some fire in those eyes. Would they be as clear as the ones earlier? Gintoki wanted to find out.

Gintoki didn’t register what the other man was saying, and a knock brought the Gorilla into the scene. Too quickly the moment had ended. Hijikata shoved him and picked up the lighter on the floor. Gintoki frowned. He had missed his chance to get free sweets.

-

The rest of the recruited Shinsengumi, as well as Kagura and Shinpachi, were given the duty of clearing the civilians out of the 2 block radius area. The alien wasn’t gigantic but it was dangerous. Hijikata didn’t know much about it and wished he had paid more attention earlier. He was used to investigative cases spanning across days, not a couple of hours. There wasn’t even any written documents on this. He didn’t understand why he and the silver-haired samurai were the only ones to be baiting and hunting the thing. But, there was no use thinking too much about it now.

Gintoki and Hijikata split ways to cover more ground. The location of the creature wasn’t exact. They decided that whoever encountered the alien first would lead the alien to the center of the circle covered, and the second person would go to the middle to kill the alien while it was distracted. Neither of them wanted to be the bait so they decided this was a relatively fair way to decide who was.

After ten minutes in their separate paths, Hijikata heard the crash of falling debris and headed towards the noise. The mall was closed and looked isolated. The only thing indicating that it wasn’t was the shattered glass littering the entrance. There were spots of red blood on the shards of glass and Hijikata could only hope that it wasn’t human blood. Getting closer to the noise, Hijikata stalked his way to the creature, hiding behind the podiums supporting the structure of the building.

Sneaking a peek, he saw that the monster was looked rather like a gigantic squid. It seemed to be just under 12 feet tall, about twice his height. It was white, and its eight arms had turquoise colored suckers. Two longer tentacles reached out from under it, for a total of 10 appendages. The squid-monster had another fleshy growth on its head, much like that of a deep sea anglerfish, except that it rotated as if scanning the surrounding area.

It didn’t move very fast but it was immensely strong, so Hijikata decided to lure it and make a run for the center. He figured that bringing it to the center where Gintoki would be would result in an easier victory than dealing with it alone.

He stepped out from behind the podium and immediately the monster’s head growth turned to face him. Hijikata ran.

The monster was faster than expected and was hurling pieces of concrete at him. Its aim was accurate and Hijikata barely managed to dodge effectively. A block from the center, the monster suddenly smashed the two buildings right in front of Hijikata, making a barricade. Hijikata was stuck.

He cursed, unsheathing his sword.

Fighting eight arms proved difficult, but Hijikata managed to cut off two of them, injuring another two further. The squid-monster’s strength and damage was high, but its defense and speed was relatively low. Hijikata just couldn’t let the thing touch him. A tentacle grappled for his leg but before it could touch him, he speared it with his sword. The blood that spurt from the tentacle was red, so he figured the blood from earlier was the monster’s. The other tentacle squirt a white liquid from its tip and though Hijikata dodged, the liquid that hit the floor splashed up at him. It was acidic and seemed to leave tears in his uniform.

Starting to read its patterns, Hijikata started going on the offensive. With his sword aimed, he attacked its head. The attack landed and he heard a loud crack, but other than that, the monster seemed to be unfazed. Not expecting this, Hijikata missed the tentacle aimed for his side, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It wrapped around his middle and lifted him off the ground. Another arm twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. Hijikata struggled using his free hand to punch the appendages coiled around him.

It didn’t do much good. He was in a lot of pain. The tentacle around his stomach squeezed excruciatingly. He was pretty sure the only reason he wasn’t vomiting was because he didn’t eat anything this morning. The arm that made him lose his weapon wrapped around his free hand and forced his wrists together, acting like a rope around his wrists. The pain was so intense that he thought he’d black out. His vision was turning black and his sense of sound was diminishing as well.

He barely registered what felt like a trickle of blood and then a muted shout, and suddenly he crashed onto the floor, his sides still in pain. Gintoki was in front of him, fighting off the tentacles. When the silver-haired samurai aimed for its head, Hijikata tried warning him that a hit there wouldn’t be enough, but he couldn’t get his voice out. Gintoki instead sliced off the fleshy looking appendage on the squid’s face and the squid froze. After a moment of stillness, the squid imploded, caving in on itself.

Gintoki walked towards him, lending a hand to help him up. He took the hand, and suddenly he was wrapped in the other man’s arms. Hijikata didn’t move, partially because he was in shock and partially because everything hurt like a bitch.

Gintoki gently lifted his face, forcing his gaze into vivid crimson red ones. Gintoki brushed his thumb along his bottom lip and kissed him.

Hijikata felt relief from the action, which wasn’t what he expected. It seemed like his wounds were less painful now too.

The silver-haired samurai smiled at him, and without a word, swept him off of his feet, bridal style. Hijikata felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Protesting loudly, Hijikata struggled trying to get out of the other man’s arms. Gintoki kept walking, away from the barricade to a park nearby. He deposited the Vice-Commander onto a bench and kissed him again, this time on his neck. Hijikata shuddered. Mildly aroused and extremely confused he tried asking the other man what the fuck he thought he was doing…only to be stopped by a hand on his crotch.

Gintoki massaged his length and pulled down his zipper, freeing the appendage from the prison that was his uniform.

Hijikata, still wondering why the other man was doing what he was doing, and why he thought right after a battle was a good time to have sex, stated his protests aloud.

Gintoki didn’t answer and merely kissed him again, the action causing a tingle through his core. His kiss tasted sweet. Hijikata’s mind was increasingly clouded, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Gintoki’s hand gave his cock a harsh pump.

Another hand reached lower and played with his balls for a short while before stripping him fully of his pants. Quick hands took off his jacket and vest and undid his dress shirt.

Gintoki spread the other man’s legs apart, fully exposing him.

Hijikata feeling blood pool in his cheeks at the exposure, scoot down on the bench and wrapped his legs around the other man and pulled him down for another kiss. The angle wasn’t very comfortable and Hijikata felt splinters in his back, but it was better than the staring. Gintoki taking advantage of the position, pushed his crotch onto Hijikata’s and started grinding. One hand played with his nipples and gave it a little twist. Hijikata moaned at the little electric shocks that permeated his body, unused to any stimulation of that type. Gintoki’s other hand wrapped around both of their cocks jerking them both off.

Gintoki spit onto their cocks, using a bit of saliva to lubricate his grip. A little bit trailed down towards Hijikata’s asshole, making him hyperaware of how naked he was. Precum mixed with the saliva made his ass feel slick. It felt odd but Hijikata wanted to feel more.

He remembered his dream where Gintoki played with his asshole using his tongue. Reaching over his own leg he touched his asshole, fingers now covered in the mess of fluids. He experimented with what felt the best, and soon he had two fingers inside of him. He shivered at the feeling of his asshole stretching out, the tight cavity becoming more accommodating. He fingered himself, thrusting in and out. Barely grazing a spot inside of him that made him want to scream, he tried again and again, but only just missed. He _needed_ something more. He _needed Gintoki_ to fuck him.

Everything was overwhelming, and it felt like he had hands all over his body, stroking his nipple and his sides. He let out another moan, this time with Gintoki’s name in it. And another kiss was placed onto his mouth. He was so close to cumming. He wanted to fuck, but damn him if he didn’t need his release now.

-

Gintoki had taken around 20 minutes to search through the whole of his area of the circle, and not finding a monster, he assumed the alien was on Hijikata’s path. Going towards the center, where they decided to meet, he waited there for around five minutes before deciding to find Hijikata himself instead of waiting for him. Maybe he had run into some complications along the way. Gintoki didn’t doubt the other man’s skill in battle, but they were both highly unprepared for this new and unknown enemy, and anything could happen.

Upon seeing the barricade made of pieces of broken buildings, Gintoki got worried. He climbed the pile of rocks using his bokuto as leverage. When he got to the other side of the pile, what greeted him was smatterings of blood and a couple of cut off arms and a tentacle. Following the trail of blood, he stopped seeing a field of green. The local park seemed to be isolated. Walking across the field to the other side, he was proven quite wrong. Very wrong, actually.

The Demonic Vice-Commander was splayed out on his back, legs up…wrapped around what would seem to be the alien they were hunting. The alien was holding itself up with two bleeding arms, while the rest of its appendages were… _playing_ with…no, _molesting_ , the Vice-Commander. Tentacle hentai was one thing, but seeing it in person is a whole other story. Gintoki was not prepared. In truth, he wanted to hurl. Moving closer to stab the monster, he stopped, seeing Hijikata’s wanton expression.

The alien pushed an sucker-covered arm against the Hijikata’s length and started moving it up and down. Another limb tweaked his nipples. Hijikata let out a moan, almost a whimper, and Gintoki stood watching, entranced. He was rock-hard, and it was completely Hijikata’s fault. He skimmed his fingers over his yukata over his black jeans. He hissed at the sensation.

He looked over at Hijikata again, split between stopping the monster and saving him and jacking one off. Sure, Hijikata would probably be pissed if he heard about Gintoki jacking off to him, but would he know? No. He tried convincing himself.

Also, what would Hijikata even want in this situation anyway? Does he want to be saved? Does he even want the alien to stop? By the looks of it…not really.

He unbuckled his jeans, palming his hard cock. Hijikata wouldn’t find out, he decided resolutely. He gripped his cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Fisting it, he turned his attention back to the Vice-Commander. The alien wrapped another limb around both Hijikata’s cock and its own slimy arm. It seemed to be milking them both.

The tentacle near Hijikata’s face spewed a white liquid that was further dissolving the other man’s dress shirt, which was only half off. Hijikata looked even more disheveled. The liquid dripped onto Hijikata’s cock and though it dissolved clothes, didn’t seem to be doing anything to him other than making him more wild.

Gintoki watched as the white liquid dripped into the crack of Hijikata’s pale white cheeks, making it look shiny and slippery. Gintoki moaned. He wanted to put his cock in between those cheeks so bad.

Hijikata reached in between his own cheeks and started touching his asshole. Oh God. Gintoki didn’t think he could take this much. Hijikata pressed a finger in and started pumping it. Gintoki couldn’t breathe. The view was so incredible he was dying.

Another finger joined the first, and Gintoki could tell he was reaching his peak. His own hands were getting shaky, and his movements sloppier. His body felt almost numb. His knees felt weak and for a split second he worried that he would faint from locked knees.

“ _Gintoki…_ ” Hijikata moaned.

Gintoki came harder than he ever did in his whole life. His sperm shot an impressive distance, making a mess of the grass in front of him. He slowly pumped his cock, riding out the high of his orgasm. After a bit, he tucked himself back in. He looked over at Hijikata and saw the alien shoving a tentacle into his mouth, probably releasing another dose of aphrodisiac. Hijikata gave a full-bodied quiver, and just like that, it was over. Hijikata’s cock squirt out a thick load of cum, and Gintoki swears that image would follow him forever.

Right then, the monster opened up its hitherto concealed jaw and went in for the kill.

Gintoki picked up his bokuto from the ground and impaled the monster from behind in its middle and sliced upwards through its head. The monster’s antennae was split in half with the rest of its body. It fell apart, and gave Gintoki a clear view of a sleeping Hijikata.

Gintoki cleaned the other man up and put his clothing back on.

He had no idea what he was going to say to the rest of the Shinsengumi and his wards. None at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If tentacle porn isn't your thing, I'm sorry.  
> Were you surprised? Did you guess what was going to happen? 
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh 
> 
> P.S. The next update will be on Wednesday, June 13th, after my finals. I wrote this instead of studying (LOL) so I figured I should probably...study. Until then!


	5. Just a Little Debrief

It had been three days since the incident with the Yorozuya and Hijikata decided resolutely that if the other man wasn’t going to say anything to him about what had happened, he would keep his mouth shut too.

What had happened between them was nothing but an after-battle testosterone-fueled spur-of-the-moment moment.

Hijikata ran a hand through his unusually tousled hair in agitation. He knew what happened between the two of them wasn’t serious because he knew that the silver-haired samurai wasn’t serious…He rarely ever was. He remembered what seemed like an eternity ago, but was actually only four days ago, when he had saw the other man fucking some random person in an alleyway. Hijikata knew that he wasn’t serious, and that sex may not mean anything special to him, but what Hijikata didn’t understand was why he didn’t even say anything to him at all.

He didn’t want to seem—he shuddered at the thought— _attached_ … but _hell_ — they practically almost _fucked_ on a park bench. Doesn’t that deserve at least a _few_ words? The silence was practically suffocating him, but in truth, Hijikata knew there weren’t many chances that the two of them would run into each other anyway.

So why was it bothering him so much?

Hijikata busied himself with paperwork, and soon he got lost in it. He checked the time, which read 3 PM. Three hours had passed already, and Hijikata felt the strain of them on his back. He stretched, wondering why he wasn’t in much more pain. From what he remembered when he was attacked, the squid had crushed his internal organs. He had felt almost immediately better when Gintoki had decided to kiss him out of nowhere…Odd.

 _Maybe love does heal all wounds_. Hijikata immediately hit himself on the head for thinking something so cheesy. Time heals all wounds. Yes, that was the phrase. Time, not love. After all, what love was there?

Kondou stuck his head in and saw the huge red mark on his forehead. “Tosshi, did you get hit on the head? Are you alright?”

Hijikata embarrassed at his own actions replied rather meekly, “I’m fine.”

“Uh, okay if you say so. Are you sure you don’t need a break or something? The day off? After what happened with the ali-“

Hijikata cut him off a bit curtly, “What did you need?”

“Ah- well the reports just came back in and we were waiting on you to have the meeting.”

Hijikata mumbled a curse under his breath. He had forgot that the analysis was supposed to come in today. He was supposed to be in charge of the debriefing meeting, being at the front lines, but it seems that Kondou had done his work for him. Giving his commander a grateful nod of thanks, he headed down to the conference room.

Straightening his uniform and his hair, he opened the door and walked in.

Right into the samurai that had occupied his thoughts all morning.

“Ow—Is this how you say thanks?” Gintoki asked rubbing his forehead.

“Why would I say thanks to you?” Hijikata managed.

“I just told everyone what happened while you were doing who knows what…”

“Told everyone about what?”

“The alien—”

“Everything?” Hijikata sounded shocked.

“Yes, that I saved your ass as it was about to eat you!”

They continued bickering, not noticing the looks they were getting from the rest of the garrison. No one talked to the Demon Vice Commander that freely unless they wanted to commit seppuku. No one but…

“Do you guys need a room? I can practically cut through the sexual tension with a knife,” Okita said, removing his sleeping mask. “I volunteer Hijikata-san’s.”

Hijikata merely shoved passed Gintoki to the front of the room, and Gintoki defended himself saying that his _ketsu no ana_ only belonged to Ketsuno Ana.

At the front of the room, Hijikata regained his composure and easily commanded the respect of everyone there. Save for the two sadists who were now _giggling_ together, Hijikata noticed.

Hijikata relayed information from the report with a voice that suggested that it wasn’t his first time reading it.

The alien was a non-intelligent species from a galaxy far away. It had broke out of its container while the transporter was refueling on Earth. It was known for its viciousness, liking not only to eat their prey but to use many means of manipulation make their prey complacent and willing to be eaten. It frequently used torture, making its victims crave death, or it used its allure which led to a false sense of security. This species is able to produce a hallucinogenic drug from its tentacles, which doubled up as an aphrodisiac as well as a quick-healing salve for wounds. It liked their prey in top health. Because of its many useful properties, this alien was frequently illegally trafficked for high prices. To defeat these creatures, their antennae have to be split in half vertically.

Hijikata paused at the description. The Yorozuya had cut the antennae off, didn’t he? Horizontally, not vertically. Maybe the description was wrong.

Gintoki was sweating in his seat. The monster used its allure and hallucinogenic-aphrodisiac properties to show its victim their deepest desires. He hadn’t realized this before. Hijikata had called out his name while being molested by the tentacles. Was Hijikata hallucinating about him? And does he realize that it wasn’t Gintoki? And what does this all mean? Did Hijikata expect things from him now?

Okita noticed his nervous demeanor. “You wanna tell me what really happened?”

“None of your business.”

“It’s not, but I’ll find out anyway.”

Okita smirked and added, “Just save me the trouble of finding out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting before midnight. I did promise something today after all. Next chapter will be more interesting, less debriefy.
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh


	6. Would You Like A Band-Aid For That Cut Lip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue

Gintoki got up from his seat accidentally bumping his knee into the back of some poor officer on his way out. Making quite the commotion he looked meekly towards the Vice-Commander who was glaring at him for interrupting. He didn’t even need to look at the other man to know that he was glaring at him. He could feel the pinpricks digging into the back of his head. Hijikata gave him a look that read “ _What do you think you’re doing?”_

Gintoki, not trying to be confrontational averted his gaze, and ran out the door to the bathroom.

Locking the door to one of the stalls, he took a seat, trying to gather his thoughts about what he should do. Was he morally obligated to tell the Vice-Commander that he was practically fucked by a tentacle monster? Would it be better to just lie? How would the other guy take the news? If he lied, would he have to pretend that they had _done things_ together? What did Hijikata even think about in his fantasy with him anyway?

Did Hijikata have feelings for him?

And more importantly, what did _he_ think? …After all, he _did_ masturbate to the other guy… Would he have to tell Hijikata that too?

He shook his head, groaning, wishing for that time machine he’d never found. Maybe he could ask Gengai to make one. It had to be possible, after all, the mechanic was a genius. He had helped around enough to call in a favor… oh wait. It was the other way around. He owed Gengai a favor. Gintoki groaned again.

His mind was in turmoil and he contemplated just running away forever. The kids would never forgive him.

He could just take the kids with him! They’d be down to go on an adventure, wouldn’t they?

“You takin’ a huge dump or something?”

Perfect, just who he needed. Why the blond decided to follow him, he’d never know.

“Yes, so leave me alone so I can shit in peace.”

“…”

The blond sadist left without any further taunts and Gintoki was almost relieved. Keyword almost.

“Uh—Sougo told me that you needed my help with something?”

“For fuck's sake!”

Gintoki unlatched the door, grabbing a very confused Vice-Commander by the arm and leading him out of the bathroom.

“Where are you takin—you didn’t wash your hands!”

 “Your room, where is it?”

“Why do you need to kno—” Gintoki silenced the other man with a hand on his mouth.

Hijikata bit the hand.

“What the fuck?”

“No, you what the fuck. Don’t put your filthy ass hand on my mouth. What the fuck?”

Gintoki gave a loud exasperated groan, attracting the attentions of the few remaining recruits who weren’t already watching the pair with interest.

Hijikata let out another breath of frustration, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t lose control in front of all the recruits here. He took in another breath…slowly, slowly. He couldn’t do it. The guy in front of him just pissed him off so much. Nothing for three days, and now this? A growl escaped his lips and he dragged the now confused Gintoki down the hall.

“Wait where are you taking me?”

“Where the hell do you think?”

After a couple of hallways and turns and more than a few extremely shocked and confused recruits scrambling out of the way, Hijikata slowed their way-too-fast brisk pace and opened a rather nondescript door, _flinging_ Gintoki inside and closing the door behind him.

Gintoki had his back against the wall on the side opposite of the door. Hijikata had his back against the door. They were a whole room’s length apart, and the adrenaline that brought them both here left them too soon like a balloon that fell out of a child’s grip, floating upwards and out of sight.

“So we’re here. My room.” Hijikata said.

“Yes, that’s obvious,” Gintoki started, silenced by another glare. “I have a confession. I need to tell you something.”

Hijikata didn’t say anything, so Gintoki continued, “About the other day, when we split up to find the alien, well…you see,”

Gintoki was stalling and Hijikata was getting a bit impatient. Before he could interrupt though, Gintoki hurriedly finished, “you were fucking the alien, not me.”

Hijikata didn’t really register the words so he said eloquently, “What?”

“The alien had you under its allure and a ton of drugs, so you hallucinated everything that happened.”

Hijikata didn’t have to ask if he was joking because from the look on his face, he was telling the truth. Feeling queasy, he steadied himself but dropped to his knees.

Gintoki was right in front of him kneeling.

“Also—” Gintoki started again. Hijikata gave him a glare that read “ _Seriously?”_

“Also I may have…Imayhavewatchedandlikedit.” Gintoki mumbled quickly.

Hijikata looked up, noticing the bright shade of red the other man’s face was, his eyes purposefully looking away to the side.

Hijikata laughed, a bright bold laugh, and Gintoki almost felt offended for his pride. Before he could say anything, Hijikata smiled. “It could have been worse.”

Gintoki laughed at this too, and they both laughed for a good while, giggling together on the floor by his door.

Hijikata leaned forwards placing a quick kiss onto the other man’s lips. Gintoki was still laughing and unprepared, unaware of when they got so close. Still, he didn’t even hesitate.

Gintoki scooted in even closer, cornering Hijikata even more. He tilted his face, bringing in their lips for a proper kiss.

Nibbling none too gently, Gintoki expertly maneuvered his way in. He was pleasantly surprised by a moan that accompanied his rough treatment.  

Hijikata could feel the smirk through their kiss, just as he could feel the cut on his lip. He brought his hand up from his side and ran it through the silver locks, pulling a bit on the stands. Letting his hand fall to Gintoki’s neck, he dug his nails in, leaving tiny scratches on the surface. The action forced a groan from the other man. If anything, Gintoki was smirking more now.

Gintoki felt elated, liking the challenge. He broke the kiss apart, wanting to see Hijikata’s face. Hijikata was glaring at him from under his lashes, his lips bloodied and swollen, panting heavily. His face was a shade of dusty pink, and it looked almost as if he had just been in a fight instead of kissing. Hijikata’s eyes portrayed a different story. He was glaring, but his pupils were blown, and his eyes though bright, were unmistakably glazed with want. Gintoki growled possessively, closing the distance between their lips again, bringing his hand up to the other man’s neck, and feeling the racing pulse under his thumb. He squeezed gently. With how fast his heart was beating, he wasn’t sure if it was his or Hijikata’s he was feeling.

Hijikata gripped his back like a lifeline, probably leaving a few tears in his white yukata as a memento. Hijikata couldn’t breathe and he didn’t want to.

Much to his dismay, Gintoki broke the kiss again.

“Go out with me,” Hijikata heard.

Hijikata gave a quick nod, letting his kiss speak for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okita is such a wingman lmao. Hope you enjoyed the chapter~
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh


	7. Wet Dreams and Silent Screams

They skipped dinner last night preferring to continue their activities. Luckily, and maybe even a bit oddly, they weren’t interrupted. No one went looking for the Vice Commander as they usually did.

Sometime during their violent kissing session, they ended up on Hijikata’s futon. And despite him being absolutely willing, Gintoki showed considerable and applaudable restraint.

Why Gintoki was holding back after asking him out was a mystery.

They had gone no further than kissing and exploring above the waist and somehow Gintoki promptly fell asleep with his head on his chest, after practically worshiping every inch of Hijikata’s torso. Hijikata didn’t peg the other man as a romantic lover, but maybe he was wrong. He wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to wake the samurai up seeing the content smile the other had on. Hijikata resigned to the impromptu cuddle, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

Hijikata woke up, his stomach loudly grumbling. Mayonnaise kingdom and its mayonnaise citizens left his stream of consciousness as he wiped his sleepy eyes and gathered his surroundings. He hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep.

It was extremely dark. The crickets were chirping, and no noise could be heard from the other residents at the barracks. He looked at his clock which read 3:37 AM. They had slept for a good nine hours. Hijikata rarely slept so soundly.

It was stuffingly hot, and what was earlier a comforting warmth was now a sweaty mess. He pushed the samurai off of him, only to be caught around the waist a few seconds later. Gintoki mumbled something about flying strawberries and Hijikata would have found it endearing were it not for the hard length pressing against his backside.

Hijikata groaned and tried to wiggle out of the silver-haired samurai’s grip, but this only made him squeeze tighter, like a boa constrictor. He didn’t think he would be able to face the man, boner and all, so he needed to get out without waking Gintoki up.

Scooting a little lower, he figured it’d be easier to slide out from under his arms head last.

…Hijikata realized this would have made more sense if the other didn’t have a raging boner. Because of his shift in position, he could feel every inch pressed against his ass. Hijikata let out a breath, trying to concentrate. He couldn’t do this. He should just wake Gintoki up and face the consequences.

Moving to shake the other man awake, he paused hearing a rather obscene groan. Gintoki ground his hips forwards and Hijikata just barely muffled his gasp. What in the world was he dreaming about? And why didn’t they just fuck earlier for fuck’s sake? Hijikata was getting increasingly frustrated as he got more aroused, feeling his pants tightening.

Gintoki shifted again, and Hijikata forgot to muffle his moan. He stilled when Gintoki seemed like he was waking up. Was he too loud? He pretended to sleep, trying to even out his breathing. Gintoki remained asleep, his even breaths unchanged from earlier and Hijikata let out a relieved sigh. He was way too paranoid.

This was ridiculous. Why Hijikata was even hesitating to wake him up was ridiculous. They should just be mature adults, Hijikata reasoned.

His body wouldn’t comply, and Hijikata’s reasoning was getting shakier by the second. His frustration from earlier came back full force. Gintoki was pushing all of his buttons.

Hijikata pushed back his hips, wanting to feel more of the delicious friction that shot sparks up from his backside to his spine. Slowly rocking back and forth, Hijikata skimmed his fingers along the top of his pants, feeling himself get harder at the attention. He moaned again, this time his other hand muting the sound. Hijikata didn’t trust himself to keep his voice low.

Hijikata continued, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. He felt so wrong touching himself with Gintoki next to him, asleep and blissfully unaware. It felt so wrong, it practically felt right.

He teased his hand under his pants, now fully grasping his cock beneath his boxers. He gave a full stroke, relishing the feeling of his fingers hitting the curve of the head of his cock. He repeated the motions, careful to keep his gasps virtually silent.

His mind was getting clouded, and he was fantasizing about having that thick cock stretching him out, pounding into him. He wanted to insert his fingers but sufficed with pressing his ass back on the man that tortured him so. A bead of precum pearled at the tip of his cock. It made his grip slippery, and the sound of sound of skin on skin permeated the room.

Very quickly he shuddered his release. His cum smeared in his boxers.

Hijikata felt his cheeks heating, finally processing what he had just done. He felt mortified.

He chanced a glance to the other man, who was thankfully still sleeping. Hijikata was grateful Gintoki was a heavy sleeper.

Only now noticing that Gintoki’s arms were no longer wrapped around him, he slipped out of the futon, and quietly headed to the bathroom.

The clock now read 4 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This week was crazy busy. 
> 
> Hijikata is much more sexually inclined than I originally intended him to be hahah. Must be because I kept teasing him all this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh 


	8. Strawberries and Cream and Everything in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hijikata walked back to the room, quietly closing the door on his way in. He snuck his way back under the covers intending to rest a bit more. There was nothing he could do at 4 AM anyway.

Gintoki was snoring with his mouth open. A loud noise from the other’s stomach reminded Hijikata that he was quite hungry. Gintoki woke from his sleep, his stomach again protesting loudly.

Hijikata had closed his eyes, once again feigning sleep.

A finger gently poked at his face.

Hijikata didn’t move.

“Wake up Oogushi-kun. Gin-san is hungry and as his host, you should show me where the kitchens are.”

Hijikata wanted to curl up into his covers, but his stomach gave him away. He made a show of stretching as if he’d just woke up.

He could feel Gintoki’s grin even without looking. He decided not to say anything.

Hijikata led the way to the kitchens, past the cafeteria, with Gintoki trailing behind him. He had no idea whether there would be any food left over from dinner but he figured that maybe there would be some prepared for the next morning.

He paused at the box of strawberries, considering them momentarily before handing them off to Gintoki. He saw a can of whipped cream and handed that over as well.

“You forgot something."

Hijikata was about to ask what he’d forgotten when Gintoki swept him off his feet and carried him to the nearest table.

“You forgot a plate, but I’ll make do.” Gintoki smirked.

Hands were on his chest, expertly undoing the buttons to his dress shirt. In a few short seconds, his shirt was tossed to the side and Gintoki was leaning over him.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” Hijikata said.

Gintoki merely grinned and pushed Hijikata down so that he was laying on his back on the table. With the can in one hand and a strawberry in the other, Gintoki set about to make his masterpiece.

Gintoki deemed it proper to kiss him in the places he would cover with cream. The stark contrast in temperatures of Gintoki’s hot mouth and the freezing cream was driving Hijikata wild. Hot melded together with cold, and what was cold became hot. His touch was searing, and the strawberries were freezing, bringing goosebumps to his skin. Gintoki used a strawberry to tease Hijikata’s nipples to hardness, the cold making them exceptionally perky.

Gintoki swirled his tongue on the dusty pink nub, biting and sucking, drawing gasps from the other man. Hijikata’s body was incredibly sensitive, and Gintoki enjoyed exploring every inch of it.

Biting into the strawberry, Gintoki kissed the Vice-Commander, feeding him the other half.

Juice from the strawberry dribbled down Hijikata’s cheek and Gintoki lapped it up before it reached his neck. Gintoki took a detour to his neck anyway, kissing in some parts and biting in others. He made a trail down his collar bone to his chest, and continued further down to his abdomen, finishing at his navel. The cream had melted and pooled at his belly button.

Gintoki stepped back to observe his work. Hijikata was dazed with a blush reaching the tips of his ears. He was breathing like he had ran a marathon. He was dripping with sticky white cream, the substance somehow even finding its way into his messy black hair. A mess of red juice covered his lips, further accentuating the cut Gintoki had given him the night before. Hijikata’s chest was covered in clumps of cream, which partially obscured the marks Gintoki left on him.

His masterpiece was almost complete, but it was missing something…

Gintoki ran back to the fridge to get something else, and returned quickly eager to continue his ministrations.

He unbuttoned Hijikata’s pants and tugged them off, surprised to see that the Vice Commander had decided to commando. Gintoki was pleased to see that Hijikata was as hot and bothered as he was.

Gintoki poured the white chocolate sauce over his cock, taking his sweet time. Compared to the cream which felt fluffy, the sauce felt velvety. Hijikata groaned at the sensation. He never really cared for sweets but he found himself wanting to try some of the white chocolate. Dipping his fingers into the mess of chocolate and cream, he sucked on them, delighting at the mix of textures and sweetness.

Gintoki watched fixedly at the sensuous display, groaning at the other’s unintended seduction.

Not one to just watch, Gintoki wrapped his mouth around the chocolate covered cock and bobbed his head. Hijikata moaned, now perched on his elbows, watching the other man take him deep. He felt his cock hitting the back of Gintoki’s throat and wanted nothing more than to see those red eyes looking up at him. He tugged on the silver strands and Gintoki looked up questioningly.

“I want to see your face.”

Gintoki let his mouth slide off with a pop. Lowering his face and gazing from under his lashes, he licked a strip from the base to the tip. Hijikata’s cock gave a twitch. Gintoki kept his eyes steady, watching gunmetal blue ones.

The dark crimson eyes that looked up at him was enough to send him over the edge, but Hijikata wanted more.

Hijikata moved to touch himself but Gintoki stopped him, saying, “Maybe I should have tied your arms together after all.”

“You wouldn’t need to if you just fucked me already.”

Gintoki tutted. “How impatient.”

Hijikata rolled his eyes, and shook his hand free from the other’s grip, intending to do what he well pleased.

Gintoki wanted to give in, but he wanted the challenge even more. He wanted the other man to beg for him, to beg to be fucked.

He took Hijikata’s hands again, this time roughly slamming them together above his head, forcing Hijikata back on his back. Taking the cooking twine off of one of the shelves, he tied them tightly together.

“Oi– Yorozuya!” Hijikata managed, trying to untie the knot.

“We’ll be going at the pace I set,” Gintoki stated matter-of-factly. “I’ll have you begging for me in no time.”

“If it’s begging you want,” Hijikata said without hesitation. “Please, please, please fuck me.”

Gintoki choked, “That didn’t seem very genuine.”

“Well what the hell do you want me to say?”

“Something along the lines of ‘Daddy, I want your thick cock inside of me’,” Gintoki said with a straight face.

“…No.”

“No what?”

“No fucking way. Not in a million years.”

“Alright then.” Gintoki said. A small grin made its way to his face.

Hijikata just glared at the other man, who in turn looked back at him innocently and unfazed.

“Say ‘red’ if you want me to stop.” Gintoki supplied. He started untying the belt around his waist.

Hijikata almost wanted to say ‘red’ for the hell of it, but curiosity stopped him from his defiance. He instead stared at the long fingers that had made quick work of his clothing.

Seeming to sense this, Gintoki placed a kiss on his forehead. It was a rather intimate gesture that conflicted with everything they had been doing so far.

“Thank you.” Gintoki practically purred. Hijikata felt himself flushing.

He watched as the yukata fell to the floor and out of sight, revealing a toned chest still covered in that tight black shirt Gintoki favored.

Hijikata felt unbearably naked. He hadn’t realized his condition until now, seeing the Yorozuya practically fully dressed. He shifted his legs, trying to gain some sort of modesty. His erection hadn’t gone away in the slightest even with all of the conversation, but the chocolate and the cream had dried forming a thin crust over his skin.

Gintoki watched him struggle, and decided to give a helping hand. Though what was helpful was relative.

He spread apart Hijikata’s legs, cleaning the chocolate off with his tongue. Most of the white chocolate had dripped from his cock to his ass, smearing on his cheeks on the way down. Gintoki flipped the other man over so he was on his knees, hands still tied above his head. An image of a stuffed turkey appeared in his mind and Gintoki couldn’t help a small chuckle that escaped his lips. Hijikata certainly wasn’t stuffed yet, but that would be fixed in time.

 He spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing a tight pink hole, covered in streaks of dried white chocolate. He licked the chocolate off, teasing the ring of muscle with his tongue. Hijikata moaned loudly encouraging his efforts. He stuck his tongue in, lubricating the entrance with his saliva. With a hand reaching around to fist Hijikata’s cock, he sucked on the ring of muscle, letting his teeth graze on the skin below his tailbone, above his anus. With his other hand, he gripped Hijikata’s ass roughly, leaving tiny red moon-shaped indents. Hijikata shivered at the little pricks of pain. Gintoki released his grip only to bring his hand back in a hard slap. Hijikata felt the jolt as one of pleasure. It made his nerves tingle, and a pleasant ache grew in his lower abdomen. Gintoki gripped his ass again after and it alleviated a bit of the sting from the slap.

He did it again, this time slapping a bit harder, and Hijikata felt a dull ache settle after the contact. Gintoki rubbed the area lightly, watching the red mark form on the otherwise unblemished skin in front of him. Even a light touch on the sensitized area now brought intense pleasure. Refocusing his efforts on his hands, Gintoki shifted his grip so that he was pistoning with a twist. Hijikata writhed at the contact, shaking his ass invitingly. Gintoki watched the shivers wrack his body. He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Hijikata was practically quivering with anticipation. Gintoki wanted to appreciate the view but he couldn’t wait any longer. He stuck two fingers inside the saliva-lubricated hole and massaged the surrounding area with his thumb. Hijikata was still pretty tight despite their earlier activities. Saliva wouldn’t do—not for his first time anyway. Gintoki hooked his fingers finding the sweet spot that made Hijikata scream. He gave a few more thrusts with his fingers before retracting them from the tight passage. Hijikata was close to hitting him in the face for stopping. He probably would have were it not for the ties around his wrists.

Gintoki turned back to the kitchen, opening a few cupboards before finding what he was looking for. He returned unscrewing the lid to a big jar of coconut oil. Hijikata watched as the other man dipped his fingers into the oil, generously coating his fingers in the slippery transparent liquid.

Teasing, he slowly shoved two fingers back in and thrust before adding a third. Hijikata felt the intrusion of the third finger but felt no discomfort. The oil squelched sloppily out of his asshole with the movements. The oil was making a mess everywhere, adding to the earlier chaos of chocolate and cream. Gintoki loved the scent of Hijikata, especially mixed with the fragrance of the sweets.

Hijikata pushed back on the fingers, moaning loudly as he felt them hitting his prostrate. He rocked back and forth, enjoying the feeling of being penetrated. Gintoki wasn’t even moving his hand anymore, and he smirked watching the other bounce on his fingers.

“So, do you prefer this? Or do you prefer jacking yourself off against my cock?” The _As you did earlier,_ left unsaid.

Hijikata didn’t completely register the question, but registered enough of it to feel extremely embarrassed. His whole body felt flushed, hot from the question. His heart was racing, and even more so than feeling ashamed or humiliated, he felt aroused. Getting caught was an exhilarating release. He was so dizzy and unfocused, the only thing he could concentrate on was the possibility of being fucked.

“Please.” Hijikata whispered, not even registering the question as the taunt it was. He needed it so badly.

The desperation in his voice and in his eyes almost unhinged Gintoki. Almost.

Gintoki took out a silicone spatula from his back pocket, holding it by the handle. He flipped it around, holding the flexible blade in his hands. With the handle, he landed a hit to Hijikata’s untouched ass cheek. The sparks felt different this time. The jolt more intense and localized. Hijikata wasn’t even coherent anymore.

Gintoki decided to have mercy on the other man. He pushed the long handle slowly into Hijikata’s stretched hole, filling him all the way up. There was only a bit of resistance. He pumped it at a steady pace, listening to the sounds Hijikata made as he pushed it in all the way, again and again. Hijikata was half moaning, half cursing. His whispered ‘oh fuck’ filled the room. Gintoki watched the circle of pink take in the spatula, the slick of the oil making it shiny.

The handle was thinner than Gintoki’s fingers combined, but it was longer by far. It reached places Hijikata had never felt, setting new nerves alight. Hijikata felt as if he was on fire. He was so close to the edge of his orgasm. It was coming and he could feel his body hurtling towards release. He gripped the table beneath him, his knuckles going white, and his binds cut in, leaving a bright red welt on his outer wrists.

Gintoki could tell that Hijikata was close, judging by the copious amount of precum coating the wooden table between them. Gintoki was sure it was going to leave a stain in the wood, and driving Hijikata wild was filling him with glee.

With a few more quick jerks of the spatula, Hijikata came. A thick rope of cum shot from his cock onto the table, and Hijikata felt some of it on his stomach as well. He was euphoric, his head feeling pleasantly light.

Trying to catch his breath, Hijikata glanced over to the silver-haired samurai to see him staring, his heated gaze fixed on Hijikata. Hijikata licked his lips. 

Gintoki moved to cut off the binds and Hijikata let him, gently feeling the cut. Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck in an embrace, they kissed again, their bodies pressing close.

Hijikata could feel the other’s erection through his jeans, and despite just cumming, his cock showed renewed interest.

Unzipping Gintoki’s tight black jeans, he gripped the cock tightly and started pumping it. He didn't think it would take long as it looked painfully hard.

Sounds of chatter from the hallway alerted them of the presence of other people, and they both shared a panicked look. Quickly gathering their discarded clothes from off the floor, they ran into a utility closet further back in the kitchen.

People were streaming in, and by the looks of their uniforms, they were the cooks assigned to morning duty. Hijikata cursed, realizing what time it must have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh
> 
> PS. I need to figure out where I want this story to head, so that might take longer than usual. Also thinking about a ton of other storylines I would like to try out. Sorry for the delay!


	9. Attaboy!

Hijikata felt the adrenaline surging through his veins and his heart was beating out of his chest. He tried to calm his breathing but was having difficulties due to just having possibly the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life. He’d rather go to the grave before admitting that to the man behind him though.

He looked over to see how Gintoki was doing, but was only met with darkness. Gintoki’s vague outline was all he could see. His eyes were taking a while to adjust…the only light was from the crack under the door.

He felt Gintoki shift behind him, his eyes failing to give him any more information…

An arm wrapped around his waist, and Hijikata gave a yelp, not expecting it. Gintoki stilled, and they stood like statues, listening to see if anyone noticed.

The loud clattering of dishes and the sound of the oven fan and raucous laughter told Hijikata that no one noticed his slip.

Gintoki chuckled.

His voice was deep and low. It made Hijikata shiver. “You’re loving this aren’t you, Vice-Commander?” The title rolled of his tongue almost musically.

Gintoki nipped at his earlobe, his hand creeping lower to Hijikata’s cock.

Hijikata stopped his hand with his own. “What do you think you’re doing? We’ll really get caught!”

“Would that really be so bad?” Gintoki asked. He continued before Hijikata could respond. “Just imagine their faces when they catch us and see their precious Vice-Commander all naked and moaning for cock. I bet they’d be so surprised to see what a slut you are.”

“Bastard!”

Gintoki tutted. “But you’re not denying it.” He smirked and added, “I’m sure if you asked nicely, they’d be happy to fill up all these needy holes of yours.”

Hijikata growled but Gintoki wasn’t deterred. He moved his hand again, Hijikata’s hand still over his, and found what he was looking for. Hijikata’s hand wasn’t holding him back anymore and Gintoki felt gleeful. Hijikata’s cock was hard, practically twitching for attention.

“Damn just the idea of getting caught turns you on, huh?”

Gintoki stroked Hijikata’s cock and Hijikata let out another sexy groan.

“God I love hearing your voice,” Gintoki murmured throatily. “But if you keep that up we might have to stop…”

His hand never stopped moving, and he pressed himself against Hijikata’s ass. He gave an experimental thrust and Hijikata managed to quiet himself in time.

“Give a warning, would’ya,” Hijikata breathed.

“Nah,” Gintoki answered. “I like it when you moan, so that’s not my problem.”

“You really are a bastard.” Hijikata grumbled. But he moved his hand and covered his own mouth. He couldn’t trust himself to keep down his moans, and he wasn’t about to get caught.

“Attaboy.” Hijikata could hear Gintoki grinning and he rolled his eyes.

Hijikata rubbed his ass against Gintoki’s cock, not willing to be the only one being teased. Gintoki moaned at the friction and Hijikata smirked at the sound.

“Fuck, I need you.” Gintoki let out.

“Then hurry up and take me already,” Hijikata felt Gintoki still. “Stop hesitating dammit!” Hijikata reached over with his other hand and lined Gintoki’s cock with his entrance. He pushed onto it taking in the tip, and rocked back and forth slowly easing Gintoki’s cock into him.

Gintoki watched Hijikata do this, enjoying the view. Hijikata was just so beautiful all he could do was watch… Hijikata was so desperate…and suddenly that broke him out of his trance. He placed his hands on Hijikata’s hips and thrust in the rest of the way, feeling his cock fully sheathed in the tight heat. His dick felt like it was gonna melt.

He pounded into Hijikata with reckless abandon, the coconut oil from earlier dripped out squelching lewdly. Hijikata couldn’t keep his moans down even with a hand over his mouth. Gintoki reached up to Hijikata’s neck and Hijikata tensed. Gintoki massaged the area lightly and Hijikata relaxed, enjoying the feeling.

Hijikata’s neck was super sensitive and Gintoki knew exactly what to do. He gave an tentative squeeze and if anything Hijikata moaned even louder. He smiled. Hijikata was the perfect partner.

He felt Hijikata’s pulse racing under his fingers and it gave him a thrill like nothing else could.

Hijikata’s hand fell away from his mouth and he gripped the wall instead. “ _Harder,_ ” he breathed.

Gintoki felt the word spear through him like a lance. He complied, and soon enough Hijikata was gasping for breath, his moans silenced. Gintoki could feel Hijikata’s body shaking. Hijikata’s ass was twitching around him, tightening and gripping around his cock like it was gripping for dear life. Gintoki moaned at the sensation. It was quickly bringing him to his peak.

With a couple more decisive thrusts against Hijikata’s prostate he came, his seed spilling out and filling Hijikata’s passage. The sensation of being filled threw Hijikata over the edge as well and he came too, his semen making a mess on the door in front of him. The little spasms milked Gintoki further and it felt like he was the one who was struggling for breath.

He released his grip on Hijikata’s neck and Hijikata took a large inhale, coughing from the act.

Gintoki had him against the wall in a split second and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Hijikata was being too irresistible.

Hijikata kissed back just as fiercely, their tongues intertwining again.

Gintoki had a bright idea. “Lemme clean you up—”

He dropped down to his knees and landed a kiss to Hijikata’s thigh. He moved his way up and licked, not shying away from his own slick of semen. He tongued Hijikata’s entrance, tasting the oil and his cum together. He sucked at the ring of muscle, licking and kissing. Hijikata let out a little moan and Gintoki nipped at him playfully.

Hijikata pulled the other man up and switched their positions so Gintoki’s back was against the wall. Hijikata’s night vision adjusted well and he could see the question on Gintoki’s face. He answered it with another kiss before dropping to his knees and doing a little “cleaning” of his own.

After way too much time fooling around in the closet, they both got dressed and planned their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ass delay! Forgive me! 
> 
> NicotinicSugarHigh


End file.
